Five Simple Words
by Purrrtyflirty
Summary: Short musings on the thoughts of Ariadne during the infamous scene.  Hopefully, a warm-up to some longer stuff.


**This is my first fanfiction in years. However, after rewatching _Inception_ for the fifth time in four days, I cannot deny that this couple inspires me (or that Joseph Gordon-Levitt embodies my dream man). So heres just a short tid-bit of a little something I've had going in my head. I'm calling it a warm up to more that I want to do with this fantastically unexplored cinematic couple. (Has anyone else noticed JGL's capacity to encompass all that is sexy in any of his roles?) Hope you and enjoy and please review. It's been a long time since I've written anything.**

**I do not own Inception or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Quick, give me a kiss…_

Those five simple words etched themselves in Ariadne's mind. A permanent stamp of something more, something she hadn't been willing to acknowledge until that very moment, that heart-stopping, breath-stealing, mind-entrancing moment. She hadn't planned on coming into the dream, she hadn't prepared, and so she hadn't worked on her fear of projections. From her experiments and practices with the team, and especially with Cobb, she knew what someone's projections could do to a person. A flash of a woman with bouncing brunette curls, a gorgeous cream-colored outfit, and murderous eyes flashed through Ariadne's mind. She had started to become unnerved and restless while sitting in the familiar hotel lobby. She began to fidget in the seat next to Arthur, looking all around at the imposing figures. Arthur, who was calmly explaining who or what Mr. Charles actually was, stared blankly ahead, not acknowledging his own fear of the projections, or more so, his fear of failing the mission, but he continued to speak, calmly, slowly. One by one the different business clad men and women began to turn and stare at the on-edge couple. Ariadne's heart quickened. They were going to attack; she could feel it. The dream was getting too strange. The projections were looking for the outsider, for Arthur. Her breathing sped up and she became more frantic, her eyes darting around her at an ever-increasing rate. She was trying to count just how many projections were in their immediate vicinity. There were too many to fight off, especially in the open lobby with no barriers for them to hide behind. Ariadne could have slapped herself for not creating more secure locations for the team to hideout in while still keeping tabs on the mission. This was getting too close and all the while, Arthur was speaking.

_Quick, give me a kiss_…

He had said the words so fast and so inconspicuously that when Ariadne turned to look at the always-composed point man beside her, he was already more than halfway to her lips. Ariadne instinctively reacted, leaning in the quarter of an inch that separated them and their lips connected. If she didn't know that she was already dreaming, Ariadne would have sworn she was then. Time stood still for that half a second that their lips were connected, and all too soon, he pulled away from her, looking down into her face, onto the lips that he hadn't expected to feel so warm and comforting. Ariadne looked up into the eyes of the statuesque man before her, but when their eyes met he looked away, returning to the dream at hand. Immediately Ariadne whirled around remembering the destructive projections and the harm they could cause both her and the quiet man beside her. The projections were still staring. Her eyes darting everywhere she voiced he concern. Arthur shrugged off the incident and continued with the plan getting up before Ariadne could get a good look at his face, but the faintest hint of a smile had ghosted his lips and a sparkle twinkled in his eye as he snapped his gaze to and away from her face, knowing the reaction he had caused within her. Slowly Ariadne realized what Arthur had done. That kiss was not a distraction for the projections, but for her, and maybe something more for him. A matching glimpse of a smile began to seep onto Ariadne's face.


End file.
